It May Be More Than The Hair
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Porn. Plotless, full on, porn. If I had to give you something, it'd be this: Dean loves Sam's hair. Sam thinks Dean loves something else on him more than his hair. Wincest Placed in Season 8 sometime anytime. Lap sex and riding mostly One-shot and complete


**Title: It May Be More Than The Hair**

**Author: .SalazarS**

**Word Count: 1, 196 I think?**

**Warning(s)/Kink(s): Lap sex, riding, hair kink?, dirty talk, incest, wincest, brother/brother, sex? Anal? Bottoming from the top. Bottom!Dean, Top!Sam**

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): Sam/Dean, and Garth. **

**Summary: Porn. Plotless, full on porn. If I had to give you something, it'd be this: Dean loves Sam's hair. Sam thinks Dean loves something else on him more than his hair.**

**A/N: ((at the bottom))**

"You know Dean, if it wasn't for the way you beg for my cock when I fuck you, I'd think you only want me for my hair for how much you obsess and play with it." Sam quirked the side of his mouth, chuckling when Dean's hand that was stroking unconsciously through his hair stopped moving.

Dean started moving his hand again, Sam's long strands going in between his fingers. When he reached the end of the hair he tugged gently. "Sammy, if you had no cock that'd be fine because you had the hair. If you had no hair,… Well, I don't think I'd want you that much anymore."

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean, who was sitting beside him, and lifted him onto his lap. Once Dean was straddling him, both his hands still in his hair, he grounded his groin into Dean's ass.

"Oh no, you love my cock," Sam nibbled on Dean's ear. "You love it when it's in you, filling you up, making you full. Like when you get to ride me, huh? Do you wanna ride me right now, brother?"

Dean whimpered, his hands pulling and stroking Sam's hair. He buried his head in Sam's shoulder while rotating his hips. His clothed cock rubbed against the denim in his jeans, Sam's erection pushed against his ass.

"God, Dean, do you want to ride me right here? In front of this window? Wanna keep the blinds open? Want people to see us fucking? What would they think if they knew we were brothers, huh?"

"Damn it, Sammy. Want you. Want you in me," Dean stood quickly, pulling off his jeans and shirt. He yanked Sam's boots off, then his jeans and boxers.

Dean dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Sam's cock.

"Thought you wanted me to, oh fucking _shit_, thought you wanted me to fuck you. To ride me. Guhh," Sam massaged Dean's skull while pushing Dean's mouth down farther on his cock.

"I do, just had to get you wet for me." Dean grinned and climbed onto Sam's lap. He gave Sam's dick a few strokes before lowering himself down onto it.

"Dean!" Sam gripped Dean's hips, only the tip if his cock in Dean.

Dean jerked and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "What?!"

"You didn't even prepare yourself… I'm not exactly small, so tha may hurt."

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm still stretched from our morning shower," Dean said with a smirk. He continued lowering himself, hissing at the little burn.

"Take it easy Dean. We're not on a time limit." Even as Sam was finishing the sentence, Dean began rolling his hips.

"Mmmm," Dean pulled Sam's hair back so he could attach his lips to Sam's neck.

Sam thrusted up into Dean as Dean sat down on him. Dean took one hand out of Sam's hair and rested it on Sam's shoulder so he could lift himself off Sam's cock better.

Sam threw his head back and let out a long whine.

Dean kept lifting off of Sam, kept tugging at Sam's hair and gripping his shoulder. His little whimpers and moans steadily increased until he was almost screaming.

Sam leant forward to suck on Dean's nipple, biting gently then licking over it to sooth it.

"Oh fucking _hell," _Dean panted and rested his head against Sam's chest, crying Sam's name each time he hit his prostate.

Sam gripped Dean's hips and fucked into him hard, nailing his prostate over and over again.

"Sammy, Sammy, _Sammy,_" Dean chanted. He wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged a few times.

Dean shouted Sam's name as he came, his come coating his and Sam's chest.

Sam thrusted once more—it almost hurt from how tight Dean had got when he came—and ejaculated inside of Dean.

Both boys breathed deeply for a few minutes before Dean's cell started ringing.

Dean reached for it, without removing Sam's now soft cock from inside him, and answered the call, smirking at Sam.

"Oh, hey Garth," Dean asked, and then dipped his fingers into his cooling jizz on his chest.

Sam gaped at Dean as he sucked on his fingers and then repeated the process.

"Mm," Dean licked his lips, "no. I haven't talked to Sam for a while. He left this morning to do some research. He's been gone for a few hours, probably getting laid."

Sam gave Dean an affronted look and thrusted sharply into Dean, directly onto his prostate.

"Gah!" Dean cried out. "Oh, no, just a… bird. A bird just flew by me and freaked me out."

Sam moved his hips slowly, grinning evily at Dean.

Sam expected Dean to get off his lap and finish talking to Garth, but instead Dean tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and moved his hands to Sam's shoulders. Dean started lifting himself off Sam slowly, and then he sank down again; Garth and him stayed on the phone the entire time.

"Yea, sure thing Garth," Dean picked up his pace a little, "you have a good day, too. Bye."

Dean flipped the phone shut and tossed it onto the bed. He smiled at Sam before picking up his speed, riding Sam for real.

"My brother is a dirty, bad boy." Sam quirked his lips after he said that and just held Dean's hips, letting him do all the work.

"Mhmm," Dean twisted his hips more and gripped his cock, jerking it hard and fast.

Coming a second time at their age wasn't as easy as the first, but the Winchester's were always ones to ignore the "rules."

Dean gripped Sam's hair hard when Sam jacked him off instead. He shuddered when he came; his lips open in a silent O.

Sam came almost simultaneously with Dean, his dick unloading into Dean again.

Dean pulled off of Sam and collapsed onto the bed a short distance away. Sam licked his lips as he watched the come dribble out of Dean's hole.

Sam moved to the bed and wrapped his arm around Dean to pull him closer.

"So maybe I do love you for your cock, but only a little bit." Dean grinned into Sam's shoulder. He moved up the bed and pulled Sam with him, then threw the covers over both of them.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Dean." Sam yawned and pulled Dean even closer, throwing one of his legs over Dean. He drifted off into sleep, Dean snoring beside him.

THE END

**A/N: So I'm working on five different things, well, now four. They are: **

**J2 Teacher/Student (underage and angst)**

**Wincest Teacher!Sam/Girl!Student!Dean (underage and AU)**

**Wincest Girl!Sam/Dean (toys and role-playing)**

**Demon of Death next chapter.**

**What one do you want next?**


End file.
